


America's Next Top Chef Timestamps

by emwebb17



Series: Win/Win Situation [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:23:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emwebb17/pseuds/emwebb17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All of these timestamps are sexually explicit and contain nothing pertinent to the plot.  You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 5 Timestamp

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place after Dean gets ranchero sauce all over himself and Cas licks some off his neck. Starts immediately after entering the bathroom.

Dean shut the door of the bathroom, his body vibrating with want.  All he wanted to do was open the bathroom door, hunt Cas down, and make him continue licking him.  Everywhere.  Especially **there**.  Dean groaned as his groin throbbed and his cock hardened.  He wanted Cas.  He’d never wanted anyone like this before.  Of course he had been horny and lustful before—but that was for a body with nice features (or adequate features if he was drunk).  It had been about sex and fulfilling a need.  Now, he wanted **Cas**.  Specifically.  Oh, so specifically with his expressive eyes and sharp jaw line and lush mouth and tan skin and hard muscles and soft, stupid messy hair.

Dean cursed quietly and discarded his clothes as quickly as he could.  He turned the water on in the shower and adjusted the knob to an almost too hot temperature.  While he waited for the water to warm up, he leaned on the vanity and looked at himself in the mirror.  There was dried ranchero sauce over one clavicle and his hair was flat on one side and stiffly sticking straight up on the other.  His eyes lowered.  Between his legs his cock hung heavy and half-hard and demanding.  Dean moved one hand from the counter and trailed his fingers lightly over the top; it twitched up into his grasp.  He looked at himself in the mirror again, met his own eyes.  Was he really going to jerk off while thinking about Cas?  Thinking about the way he would look when Dean touched him?  Thinking about how hot and wet Cas’ mouth would be traveling over his body?

Yup.

Dean stepped into the shower and gasped as the hot water hit his skin.  He eased completely under the spray and ran his hands through his hair to start loosening the dried sauce, but the motion made the weight between his legs that much more noticeable.  Getting clean was going to have to wait.  He turned around and leaned against the wall, hissing as the cold tile assaulted his back and his arousal was heightened by the hot water.  He grabbed his balls in one hand, massaging gently, but insistently.  His other hand he brought to his shaft and stroked it once, twice and he was fully hard.

He relaxed his grip into a loose circle and lightly ran it up and down his erection, every now and then squeezing and pulling hard.  In his mind the sensation came from Cas’ lips kissing and rubbing him—and then occasionally taking him in his mouth and sucking hard.  He moved the ring of his thumb and index finger down to the head and quickly jerked the loose circle in a faltering rhythm.  Cas had just the tip in his mouth, his tongue flicking wildly on the underside of his cockhead.

“Shit,” the word slipped out of Dean’s mouth and he bit his lip.

His hands cupped and pulled harder at his balls, his other hand resumed stroking his shaft, rough, faster, twisting on the upstroke.  Cas’ head was bobbing up and down; his hands were on Dean’s hips, holding him still.  Dean’s legs spread slightly and his rhythm slowed so that he could pull harder, fucking **harder** …Cas pulled back and jacked him quick and dirty, looking up at Dean with his lips parted—waiting for his prize.

Dean’s body spasmed and his head thumped against the tiled wall when he threw it back, but he didn’t feel a thing as his orgasm obliterated all his other senses.  He shot load after load on Cas’ face, on his lips, onto his tongue.  It dripped from his pretty eyelashes and Dean squirmed as another wave of ecstasy rolled through him.

He opened his eyes, panting, and saw only the empty shower stall.  His hand and softening dick were already mostly clean as the water had washed away his come.  He groaned in mild disappointment and let his head fall back on the wall.  He took in a couple of deep breaths and massaged his balls a few more times before dropping his arms and letting the water run over him.

Someone banged on the door and Dean started violently, knocking the soap out of its soap dish.

“What?!” he shouted, bending over to pick up the slippery escapee.

“I’ve gotta get in there!” Zachariah shouted through the door.  “I’m tired and ready for bed.”

“Alright, I’m almost done!”

Dean put the soap back on the shelf, where it immediately made another break for freedom toward the floor, and picked up a bottle of shampoo.  He didn’t know whose it was, but it should get the ranchero out of his hair.  Dean vigorously worked up a lather and scrubbed his hair and tried not to let his mind wander again.


	2. Chapter 6 Timestamp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place immediately following the end of the chapter after Cas puts his mark on Dean's hip.

Cas sauntered away from Dean feeling smugly proud of the work he’d done.  He’d left a mark on his man and Dean would be thinking about him when he touched himself later.  Cas felt arousal roll through him at the thought of Dean thrusting his hips into the tight circle of his fist, moaning Cas’ name, and imagining all the fun things they could be doing together if it weren’t for those cameras and microphones and of course the fact that they had known each other for all of two weeks.

Cas wasn’t the kind of guy who could be intimate with someone he didn’t know.  A lot of people adhered to the three date rule when it came to sex and dating; Cas liked the three month rule better.  Sometimes the six month and one year rules.  It was just a highly personal act to do with a stranger—he didn’t think he’d even be able to be aroused at the prospect of a one night stand.  He needed to know someone to want them.

So why was he locking the bathroom door and pulling his stiff member out of his pants with nothing but the thought of Dean Winchester in his head?  Cas leaned on the vanity and pumped his hand quickly, wincing at the slight chaffing of dry skin, but so flushed with desire that he didn’t care.  He could still feel Dean’s erection against his cheek.  It would have been so easy to pull his underwear down and forget his hip bone and take him into his mouth.  He’d tasted Dean’s skin, he could smell his arousal.  He bit down fiercely on his arm to keep from groaning at the thought of what Dean’s sex would taste like.

Cas lowered himself to his knees and laid his overheated cheek on the cool porcelain of the sink counter.  His hand hadn’t slowed and he squeezed his other hand into a fist.

“I want him,” he whispered quietly to himself.

_That’s not news_ , his subconscious whispered back as his cock hardened and tightened in his hand.

Cas jerked forward when he came, his chest hitting the cabinets and making them thump.  Cas’ knees spread and he hummed in pleasure at the thought of exposing himself more as his cock twitched and emptied onto the floor.  He inhaled deeply, feeling the smile on his face.

He should wait here for Dean to come and take his shower.  He shouldn’t make him masturbate—he should just fuck him like the repressed, lurking submissive in Dean wanted him to do.  But the initial rush of endorphins started to fade and Cas was able to sit back and look at the mess he’d made.  He felt a little ridiculous for allowing himself to get carried away so completely that he didn’t even use a tissue or a towel or something.  But Dean Winchester was something beyond his ken.  There was nothing he could do about it.

Cas cleaned up the floor quickly and washed his hands.  As he was exiting, he spotted Dean walking a little awkwardly as he made his way to the bathroom.  Cas smirked at him and Dean glared as he stepped inside and slammed the door shut.  Cas shivered at the thought that Dean would soon be naked and touching himself and probably groaning his name softly.

He made his way to their bedroom and decided he’d change into his pajamas later.  He wanted to stay up and talk with Deans some more.  _When he’s done_ , Cas thought wickedly.  He ignored his own bed and sat on Dean’s instead to wait for him.


	3. Chapter 7 Timestamp

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in the middle of the chapter after Dean and Cas use the bathroom to escape Jerry's camera. Picks up immediately after the door shuts.

Dean grabbed Cas’ face the second the door was shut.  He kissed him deeply, hungrily.  He wanted Cas to know exactly what kind of effect he had on him.  Hands fumbled at clothing, and still they didn’t break the kiss as Cas backed Dean into the vanity.  Dean had most of the buttons on Cas’ shirt undone, and that seemed like enough, so he pushed it off his shoulders and rocked his hips forward.  Cas returned the movement and raked his nails down Dean’s clothed back as Dean gripped Cas’ shirt in his hands.

Cas whimper-moaned and continued to pump his hips forward as Dean devoured the sound and refused to let the kiss end.  Shirts hit the floor.  Hands roamed over bare, muscled skin and neither was too keen on moving on to removing their pants because that meant they would have to stop moving and pull apart.  They were perfectly aligned and fitted together.  There was no need to ever pull apart as they rolled and circled and thrust their hips.  Still Dean kissed Cas even though he was getting lightheaded.

“Dean,” Cas said his name mostly on a gasp of breath.  “Dean, I’m—I don’t normally—“

He cut off as Dean sealed their mouths, held his face still, and fucked him with short, hot jabs of his tongue.  Cas tilted his head back to let him go deeper and put a hand to the back of Dean’s neck to hold him in place.  Cas’ tongue met Dean’s heated thrusting with lazy licks and soothing presses.  It wasn’t just physical pleasure holding Cas and feeling them move together—it was fucking euphoria.

White spots began to dance behind his eyelids and at last Dean pulled away, gasping for air like he’d been to the bottom of the ocean.  He could barely keep his eyes open as he tried to focus on Cas’ face.

“Want you,” he panted.

Cas petted his long fingers through Dean’s hair soothingly.  “Sh, sh, it’s alright, babe.”  He kissed Dean’s cheek gently.  “It’s alright.  We’ll get there.”

Cas’ hands dropped to his waist and pushed him back slightly.  Dean let his head fall onto Cas’ shoulder as he regained his breath.  Cas’ nimble fingers worked on the fly of his jeans.  His erection pushed through the opening as soon as it was there and Cas cupped him through his boxer-briefs.  Dean put a hand to the back of Cas’ head and kissed him again as he undulated against Cas’ hand.  Cas pushed at Dean’s jeans and got them to slide down his legs.  He stepped out of them and broke the kiss so that he could concentrate on getting Cas naked.

Once his fly was open, Cas pushed Dean’s hands away and bent over to push his pants and underwear all the way off.  Then he stayed down and put his hands on Dean’s hips.  He nosed at his hard cock through his underwear and put his tongue to the dark, damp patch up by the waistline where his slit was leaking.  Dean carded his fingers through Cas’ hair with one hand and used the other to brace himself on the counter behind him.  Cas pulled Dean’s underwear down and placed a kiss to the underside of his cockhead.  He laid three more kisses on the shaft, and then licked his ball sac before taking one into his mouth.  Then he kissed Dean’s inner thighs as he pushed the underwear down the rest of his legs.  Dean stepped out of the last article of clothing and watched as Cas brushed his fingers over the fading bruise on his hip.  He leaned forward and kissed it, looking up at Dean through his lashes.  Dean clenched his teeth and fought against the urge to just come right then and there.  Then Cas stood back up.

They faced each other, completely nude, utterly aroused.  Cas’ skin was flush with an endearing pink across his cheeks and down onto his chest.  His eyes were glassy with lust and his lips wet from his compulsive licking of them.  Dean put a hand between their bodies and circled both of their cocks.  His was bigger than Cas’, but not by much.  Cas closed his eyes and swayed a little as Dean jacked them slowly, gathering the precome that spilled from both of them and slicking it down their lengths.

Cas was chewing on his lip and humming his pleasure and gripping Dean’s biceps.  Dean squeezed them harder and pumped faster.  Cas’ eyes fluttered open with a shake of his head.  He stepped back and Dean started to protest, but Cas put a finger to his lips.  He walked over to the shower and turned it on.  Dean smiled with a mixture of amusement and a little trepidation.

“You wanna do this in the shower, baby?”

“Microphones,” Cas replied.  “The running water should help.”

Dean glanced at the door.  He was pretty certain the microphones that were attached to those cameras could easily pick up sounds through doors.  It had probably recorded their heavy breathing and sloppy kissing already.  Dean frowned and put a hand on Cas’ chest when he stepped close again.

“Let’s get inside.  It’s big enough.”

Cas shrugged and opened the glass door.  He stepped in and Dean followed, closing the door firmly behind them.  He turned to face the spray of water and found Cas right his space.  The shower was more than big enough for two to stand in it and still have room for a third.  Dean smiled and shuffled closer.

“Got some issues with personal space, don’t you, Cas?”

“Are you complaining?”

“No.”

They were kissing again.  Arms wrapped around each other, groins gently bucking together.  Dean slid his hands down Cas’ back and palmed his ass.  Cas arched against him and moaned low and deep in his throat.

“I meant what I said,” Cas murmured.  “I wanna feel you move inside me.”

“Jesus,” Dean breathed.  “I want that so much.  You have no idea.”  Dean kissed him.  “But, baby, we don’t have lube or condoms.  At least not in here.  Do you have any in the room?  I didn’t bring any with me.”

Cas moved his hands to Dean’s shoulders and kissed him thoroughly before replying.  “Don’t need either.  I’m clean.”

“Oh.”  Dean felt a little nervous energy shoot through him.  He’d had sex without a condom with one, maybe two women in his life, but never with a man.  And never with someone he’d known for such a short amount of time.  “I, uh, umm…”

Cas pulled back and brushed the back of his hand over Dean’s cheek before cupping the back of his head.  “Oh.  Do you have something…?”

“What?  No!  No.  I, um, the last time I was, you know—“

“Tested?” Cas supplied with an amused eyebrow raise.

“Yes, that.  It came back with nothing.  And I uh, never really had time to you know, be with anyone else since then with the restaurant and the hours and I actually chaperoned a frickin’ high school dance one Saturday night because my brother’s school was shorthanded—”

Cas kissed him to stop his babbling.

“So, we should be good then, right?”

“Yeah, I guess.  Um…”

Cas smiled and kissed him again.  “It’s alright, babe.  We won’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with.  But, I still want to feel you in me, so would you be willing to finger me?”

“Hell yes.”

“Excellent.  Hand me the showerhead.”

Dean detached the showerhead from its holder and handed it to Cas.  He shivered from the loss of heat from the water and watched as Cas adjusted the nozzle until it turned into a massage-rhythm pulse of water in three streams.  He turned it just a bit more and the nozzle sputtered before turning into one steady jet of water.  Cas aimed the shower head at one of the tiled walls and covered the surface in warm water before leaning his back against it.  Then he spread his legs and put the showerhead between them.  Dean watched, fascinated, as Cas’ hand disappeared between his legs as well.

“Dean?”

Dean looked up.  Cas was smiling and biting his lip, his body moving in a serpentine roll against the wall.

“Tell me about when you touched yourself the other night.  What did you think about doing to me?”

Dean’s brain was a little mushy.  He knew exactly what Cas was doing down there, but he still found it hot as hell.

“I, um…I…” Dean blushed as he remembered the second time he’d jerked off while thinking about Cas.  It had been considerably less tame than the first time.  Essentially he’d skull fucked him and come down his throat.  How did he put that in more romantic terms?

Cas closed his eyes and moaned softly.  Dean’s eyes dropped down again.  Cas was still hard, his member an almost perfectly straight line against his abdomen.  His own was slightly curved and bobbed more in front of him.  Cas had the showerhead so close against his body it made odd sloshing sounds as a steady cascade of water spilled down his thighs.  His hand continued to work.  Dean grabbed his dick and pumped it several times.  Fuck, Cas should really let him do that.  He was about to suggest that very thing when Cas moved both of his hands away.

“Well, if you’re just going to stand there,” Cas said.  He handed Dean the shower head and indicated that he should put it back up.  Once it was secure and raining down on them in a normal spray, Dean looked back to Cas to find him opening the bottle of Zachariah’s baby oil.  The man said he used it on his dome to keep it soft and moisturized.  It still disturbed him to think about it.  Cas dumped some into Dean’s palm.

“Ew, Cas!  That’s Zachariah’s head oil.”

“It’s not like it comes **from** his head.  It’s fine.”

He put the bottle down and guided Dean’s hand between his legs.  “You changed your mind?”

Instead of answering verbally Dean slid his slippery hand along Cas’ perineum and returned the heated kiss Cas planted on him.  Dean held Cas around the waist with one arm, tongued him fervently, and slid his other hand back and forth between Cas’ thighs.  The heel of his hand kept bumping his balls and Cas moaned into the kiss, bucking against him, encouraging his hand to go further.

Dean smiled into the kiss and found Cas’ hole.  The ring of muscle fluttered and the tip of one finger slipped in.  Cas worked his hips down and took of more of his finger in as Dean pushed up.  It went in easily and Dean took a step forward and pushed Cas up against the wall.  He gasped either from the cold or the rough treatment, it didn’t matter to Dean.  Either way it incited a fire in his blood and made him push a second finger into the wet heat of Cas’ body.  Cas hissed sharply, but then began to move his hips, fucking himself on Dean’s fingers.  Dean pumped his arm, knowing he should be gentle in the beginning, but unable to control himself.  He kissed Cas and shoved his tongue into his mouth and his fingers into his hole and fucked him from both ends.  Cas was crying out with every thrust around Dean’s tongue and Dean felt himself losing control.  He felt too hot and insanely desperate for—something—something…

“Shit.  Fuck.  Cas.  I need to—“

“Do it,” Cas moaned.

Dean released Cas and the man slumped against the wall with a mewl of impatience.  Dean had the baby oil in his hand and once he had some spilled into his palm again, he slicked up his cock and dropped the bottle onto the floor.  Two steps had him back in Cas space and he hooked one of Cas’ legs over the jut of his hip.  He guided his cock to Cas’ entrance and pushed in.  Cas clung to his shoulders and gritted his teeth through the initial sharp pain.  The oil helped him slide all the way in easily and he stayed still for about three seconds before Cas nodded and Dean moved.  He thrust his hips up and up and Cas almost went limp.  He was being supported only by the wall and Dean as his other foot kept leaving the floor with each powerful thrust of Dean’s hips.  Dean kissed Cas’ lax mouth and fondled one of his nipples while using the arm around the man’s waist to bring down onto every thrust.  Cas looked absolutely drunk with lust and Dean pounded into him harder and harder until he felt suddenly on the brink of orgasm.

“Oh, fuck, Cas, I’m—“

Dean couldn’t finish the thought or wait for permission.  He came hard—and deep.  So fucking deep inside of Cas’ body.  Cas cried out and clutched at him, working his hips to help Dean through his orgasm and to keep him buried inside.  Dean slumped forward and panted into Cas’ shoulder.  He couldn’t believe how quickly it had all happened.  One second he’d been floundering over safe sex, and the next he was balls deep in Cas’ ass and feeling his own come drip back down his softening his erection.

“S-sorry,” he managed to get out.

“I’m not,” Cas murmured happily.

Dean slipped out and Cas lowered his leg back to the floor.  He wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck and kissed him.  Dean was still out of breath, but kissed him back as well as he could.  Cas pulled back and ran his hands over Dean’s back.

“Can I touch you, Dean?”

“Um.”  Dean tried to kick start his brain.  “You mean, there?”

Cas laughed at him.  “I swear this is like having sex with a fifteen year old.”

“Shut up!”

Cas laughed again and moved his hands to Dean’s chest to tweak his nipples.

“You have sex with a lot of fifteen year olds?” Dean groused.

“No.  But I imagine it’s like this.”

“You imagine—“ Dean sucked in a sharp breath as Cas’ fingers were relentless.  “—having sex with fifteen year olds?”

“Not when I can have this.”

Cas lowered his head and sucked a nipple into his mouth, worried it with his teeth.  Dean braced his hands on the shower walls and pushed hard in an effort not to scream and writhe under Cas’ touches.  He knew his nipples were sensitive, but this was ridiculous.  Cas got on his knees and licked the skin right above Dean’s cock.  He twitched as his dick still felt overly sensitive.

Cas raised a hand.  “Hand me the showerhead, babe.”

Dean obeyed with shaky hands as Cas placed kitten licks all over his cock, making him feel like he was on the brink of orgasm again, but painfully unable to come.  Cas took the showerhead and adjusted it to one stream again.  Dean tensed as the first spray of water hit his perineum.  He’d never—douched before.  Man what a stupid word.

His jaw dropped as the water entered his body.  Cas continued to play with his cock and balls and Dean’s groan was almost a shout as his legs spread of their own volition and he used the walls to hold himself up.  The stimulation was maddening: his hole clenched around the liquid heat of the water, his dick screamed with overstimulation, and Cas’ finger—Dean’s eyes flew open.  When had he picked up the oil bottle?  Cas’ finger slid inside with the water.  Two fingers were in him with no problem, he worked his hips wanting more, but pushed Cas’ head away from his cock.

“Stop!  Fuck, Cas, it’s too much!”

Cas sucked his balls into his mouth instead and Dean’s head dropped back with a half-sob as the torture continued.  Three fingers were inside of him.  The showerhead was on the floor and Cas was rubbing his hand over his hip soothingly.

“Cas, please!”

Cas released his ball sac and Dean nearly cried with the relief.  Then the man stood up and roughly turned Dean so that he was facing a wall.  He bent him slightly at the waist and pushed forward until Dean was bracing himself on the wall, his back bowed in, ass tilted up.  He felt the hot press of Cas’ slicked up cock rubbing between his legs.

“Can I fuck you, Dean?”

Dean dropped his head and nodded.

“Say it.”

“Yes.  Fuck me.”

Cas pushed in; slid all the way to the hilt.  Dean bit his arm to keep from screaming.  He pushed back against Cas.  No waiting.  No adjusting.  He needed it now.  Cas went to work, fucking him hard and fast.  He knew his dick wouldn’t be able to get hard again this fast, but it felt so good.  So, so good—and he felt orgasmic pleasure wash over him as his prostate was hit again and again and again…

He felt Cas come with a flood of heat inside of him.  He shivered and pushed his hips back, encouraging Cas to stay inside until he was finished.  The man circled his hips slowly, working his seed into Dean’s body.  Then he pulled out gently and dropped to his knees.  Dean’s face flushed with embarrassment as he felt Cas use his thumb to pull at his rim—a warm trickle of come spilled out of him and ran down his thigh.  Cas placed a kiss on his entrance and then stood up.  Dean was slow to straighten and turn around.  He’d had sex with men before, been the bottom a few times, but it had always been very perfunctory.  He’d never had anyone—pay attention like that before

Cas picked up the showerhead and readjusted it to a normal spray.  He put it back in its holder and then ran his hands down Dean’s chest again.  He smiled at him.

“You okay?”

“Uh, yeah, why?”

“You look a little shell-shocked.”

“Oh.  Well, that was intense.  And a little fast.”

Cas laughed.  “Sorry.  But I think we both needed to, uh, get it out of our systems.  Now…now we can take our time.”

Dean tilted his head.  “We’re not done?”

“Are you done?” Cas asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dean wrapped his arms around him.  “Not even close.”

“Good.  Because I really, really want to suck you off.”  Dean exhaled raggedly.  “I want taste you, feel how hot you are down my throat.”  Dean groaned softly.  “I want you to come on my face and in my mouth.”  Deans hands convulsed around Cas’ hips.  “And I’m going to need you to fuck me again.  Real slow though.  I need to feel how big you are next time, feel it moving in and out of me.  I’m going to get on all fours, and you’re going to take me nice and slow until I’m crying and begging for you to fill me again.”

“Fuck, Cas, stop talking!”

“Why?”  Cas looked down at Dean’s rapidly growing erection.  “It seems to be working.”

“Because rather than you getting to suck me off or me fucking you on the floor, you’re going to get an embarrassing premature ejaculation into your bellybutton!”

Cas burst out laughing.  He laughed so much that when he ended up on the floor it wasn’t in a sexy glide to go down on him, but an undignified pile because he couldn’t stay upright anymore.

“You are so not good for a guy’s ego,” Dean griped.

Cas managed to get his laughter down to giggles and turned into Dean, nuzzling his leg like a goddamn cat.  He put his hand on Dean’s flagging erection and began stroking him back to full hardness.

“I’ll make it up to you.  Promise.”


	4. Chapter 9 Timestamp A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up immediately after Cas asks Dean to make his choice of how he wants it.

Choice, choice, choice?  What did that word mean?  He wanted everything.  But feeling his cock nestled snugly against Cas’ ass—Dean knew there really wasn’t a choice at all.

“Ride me,” Dean said hoarsely.

Cas smiled and leaned forward, rubbing their erections together through their jeans.  Dean felt his lips part with a silent gasp and he rocked his hips up to meet Cas’ downward movements.  Dean’s noise of pleasure was muffled by Cas’ lips as he kissed him, his tongue exploring him languidly.  They continued the kiss as they worked on removing Cas’ button down shirt and pushed their jeans down to their thighs.  They finally relented and broke apart in order to rid Dean of his T-shirt and push their jeans all the way off.  The clothing hit the floor with a soft whump and Cas was back on him, rubbing their groins together again.  Now there was only the thin fabric of their underwear separating them.  Dean placed his hands on Cas’ hips and helped them grind together.  His eyes were closed and he kept licking his lips, almost unable to bear the pleasure.  How the fuck was he going to be able to stand being buried inside him?

Their night in the shower had been too manic.  Of course he remembered being inside of Cas twice and it had been amazing, but everything about that night had been frenetic and overwhelming.  Tonight, Cas promised they would take things slowly.  Dean would be able to **feel** Castiel.  His hands tightened on his hips.  Cas pulled back from kissing Dean’s neck.

“You okay, babe?”

Dean nodded and swallowed.  “Go slow.”

“I will.”

Cas returned to Dean’s neck and he bit off a moan as he felt the wet heat of Cas’ mouth on him and his hard cock rubbing along his own length, his balls catching on Dean’s with each thrust.  Dean moved his hands to Cas’ ass and increased the movement of Cas’ body, making him move in a sensuous S and forced their groins together even harder.

“God, Cas, I could…” he trailed off not wanting to finish that sentence because he had no idea what was about to come out of his mouth.  His mind was still cart-wheeling a little bit over the phrasing Cas had used—“make love.”  He knew it was just an expression.  One used when it wasn’t “fucking” but it was a little bit more intimate than “just sex.”  It hadn’t been a confession.  But seeing as how Dean had just realized he was in love with Cas only a few hours ago, the connotation of what they were about to do was making him dizzy.

“What could you do, Dean?” Cas breathed against his neck before resuming his assault on Dean’s senses.

Dean closed his mouth, determined not to say anything.  He had to immediately open it again as he was breathing too hard for his nose to accommodate him.  He decided to ignore Cas’ question and curled his fingers in the waistband of Cas’ underwear and pulled them down over the firm swell of his ass.  He continued to pull with one hand and used the other to cup a cheek and give it squeeze.  Damn he had a nice ass.  That was a runner’s ass.

Cas giggled against his neck, “You are dangerously close to tickling me.”

“Your ass is ticklish?”

“No,” Cas laughed, “your fingers on the back of my thigh.”

“Oh, here?” Dean asked innocently as he circled his fingertips very lightly on the backs of his thighs.  Cas jerked and laughed and sat up quickly.  Then he scowled playfully at Dean and rolled off of him and onto the floor in order to take his underwear off.

“Don’t ruin the mood.”

“It’s not ruined,” Dean said, eyes stuck on Cas’ pretty, perfectly shaped cock.  It jutted straight up and almost lay flat against his belly.  It was flattering to know he had gotten Cas that aroused.  He watched him as he crossed the room to dig in a plastic bag sitting on the dresser.  Dean shucked his own underwear and gave his dick a few pulls as he appreciated the fact that Cas was bending over directly in his eye line.  He shifted a little further down the bed as Cas returned and settled his head more comfortably on the pillow.

Cas wasted no time and dropped the items in his hand next to Dean and quickly resumed his position straddling Dean’s lap.  Dean’s hips bucked up instinctively upon feeling the heat and smoothness of Cas’ bare skin on him.  His cock slipped between his cheeks and he sat up on one elbow to get the leverage he needed to grind up into him.  Cas gasped and grabbed his shoulders, his head falling back in delight as they moved together.

“Dean,” Cas whispered, and then seemed incapable of continuing.

Dean glanced down at what Cas had gotten out of the bag.  It was a small tube of lube and a single condom wrapper.

“You want to use a condom?” Dean asked, a little disappointed after their shower adventures.

“I brought it in case you did,” Cas mumbled distractedly as he circled his hips, forcing Dean’s cock further into his ass; his shaft was now clearly rubbing against his entrance and Dean picked up the condom and tossed it across the room.

“Pass.”

“Good,” Cas groaned.

He picked up the tube and rose up onto his knees, separating their bodies.

Dean protested, but then shut up as he watched Cas coat his fingers in lube and reach behind himself to begin preparing himself.  Dean lay back down and put one hand behind his head.  He teased Cas’ cock with one hand—lightly stroking it, running his fingertips along a prominent vein, and then swirling his thumb over the precome dripping from the slit and spreading it back down the shaft.  Cas let out small noises of pleasure and want and need and worked his hand faster.

“You look good like this, Cas,” Dean murmured.

Cas’ eyes flicked open and he blushed to find Dean studying him so acutely.

“Sh-shut—hush.  Don’t look at me.”

“You’re joking, right?”

Cas closed his eyes again and let his knees spread a bit farther on the bed.  He suddenly let out a cry of pleasure and arched his back.  Dean’s cock twitched and a spurt of precome smeared onto Cas’ balls.

“Come on, baby,” Dean growled.  “I can’t take much more of this.”

“Get ready,” Cas breathed, his hips rocking back onto his own hand and his other hand playing with one of his nipples.  Dean grabbed the lube and got way too much on his hand, but he couldn’t be bothered with that.  He slicked up his dick which throbbed with the touch and the anticipation.  He chuckled to himself as he thought he had so much lube coating him he might as well be wearing a condom.  Then Cas shuffled forward and wrapped his hand around Dean.  He pulled his hand back and looked at it.  He raised an eyebrow at Dean.

“I’m not sure you got enough lube on there, babe.  Might want to add a little more.”

“Shut up.  You bought cheap lube; it runs everywhere.”

“Mm-hmm.”

He took Dean in hand again and maneuvered the head between his legs.  He took a moment to rub the sensitive tip between his ass cheeks and circled it over his entrance.  Dean clenched his hands into fists and felt his toes curling already.

“Fuck, baby, please, come on.”

“Patience, Dean,” Cas said, smiling as he rubbed Dean’s aching member against his heated flesh.  “You’re the one who said to go slow.”

Dean groaned and flopped his head back onto the pillow.  Then he felt it: slight pressure and resistance on his cockhead.  He felt Cas’ entrance pucker, flutter, and then give way to envelope him.  Dean’s hands were instantly on Cas’ hips in a bruising grip.  The ring of muscle tightened again just underneath the head and Cas undulated his hips causing his hole to pull against the crown again and again, letting it almost slip out before gripping him tight again.  Cas had his hands on Dean’s chest and moaned softly every time his entrance constricted around Dean’s shaft.  Dean had heard of just inserting the tip before as a ploy to get some action, but who knew it actually felt this fucking good?  Aggravatingly, not nearly fucking enough good?

“Cas, I’m dying here.”

Cas hummed acknowledgement and the next time he pushed down, he let Dean slip further inside.  Dean raised his knees and planted his feet flat on the bed.  He knew he told Cas to go slow, but he was about to fuck the ever-loving begeezus out of him if he didn’t go a little faster.

Cas spread his knees and slowly, so fucking unnecessarily slowly, lowered himself down onto Dean’s cock.  Dean’s body was tense and shaking as he felt the heat and the press of Cas’ body taking him in.  It dragged on for all of eternity, pleasure radiating in an endless feedback loop through every nerve and cell in his body.  Then he felt Cas’ ass connect with his thighs.  He opened his eyes in time to watch Cas shift slightly, and then seat himself fully on Dean.  It was probably physically impossible for Dean to be any deeper inside Cas’ body.  He wanted to let go and just come inside him and allow all this delicious tension to break free and give his body the release it was screaming for, but he refrained.

“Feels good, Dean,” Cas breathed.

“Yeah, baby?  You’re indescribable.”

“That’s not always a good thing.”

“This time it is.”

He used his feet to push up gently and they both moaned wantonly.  Dean was a little embarrassed by noises they were making, but that part of his brain was soaked in dopamine and really not caring that much about his manly reputation.

Cas put his hands on Dean’s stomach.  “Put your legs down.”

“Why?” Dean asked grumpily.

“Because, I’m gonna ride you.  So, you need to hold still.”

Dean sulked and lowered his legs.  There was no reason for the ridee to hold still when the rider started moving.  He’d done this before.  He knew how this worked.  When Cas started moving, he realized he didn’t know a thing about how Cas worked.

Cas moved his hips in slow figure eights, letting gravity do most of the work.  Dean whimpered softly and felt pain on his scalp.  He realized he was pulling at his own hair with both hands.  He opened his eyes and whimpered again.  Cas was looking down on him, his eyes dark with lusty pleasure, and his body undulating sensuously and slowly and purposefully.  Dean’s skin was crackling with energy and his dick was almost unbearably stimulated.  Then Cas raised his hips, just an inch, and then sat back down.  The movement was small, but Dean felt it down his entire length.  He repeated the movement several more times, each time getting a little faster.  Then, after two or three downward thrusts, he would circle his hips again before raising up again.

Dean put his hands to Cas’ thighs and rubbed them over and over as he stared up at the man taking him apart.  As promised, his whole body was perspiring and vibrating and he kept shifting his hips to try to get away from the pleasure in his groin—it was almost too much, almost overwhelming, but still Cas moved on him and drove him further into a trance-like state of desire and submission.

“Give me your hands,” Cas gasped softly.

Dean raised his hands to meet Cas’ and he laced their fingers together.  Then he used the leverage to start fucking himself on Dean’s cock earnestly.  Dean let out a long, desperate groan and clenched Cas’ hands tightly.  The bed squeaked softly and Dean could feel the gap in the mattresses begin to widen, but there was nothing he could do about that.  Nothing could stop this.  A fucking hurricane could blow in from the ocean and they would still be here, joined together, bodies moving in perfect synch like they had done this a hundred thousand times before.

Involuntarily Dean held his breath as he felt the pleasure building and building, pounding desperately against whatever barriers he had left to hold himself back.  Cas was practically crying with every thrust.  Their knuckles were white, their eyes screwed tightly shut, Dean gasped for air.

Cas cried out and slammed his hips down, and Dean was gone.  His mind disappeared beneath the waves of ecstasy crashing over his body and giving him the most euphoric high of his life.  It was a lifetime before he was aware of his surroundings again.  His hands were still clasped tightly with Cas’, only now they were on the mattress beside Dean’s head.  Cas was limp on top of him, breathing harshly and trembling occasionally.  Dean could feel his member, sated, almost soft where it was still partially inside Cas’ body.  He felt no need to pull the rest of the way out.

“D-Dean…” Cas said weakly.

Dean disentangled one hand to stroke the back of Cas’ damp head soothingly and run his fingers through the small, sweat-induced curls at the nape of his neck.

“Shh, baby, I know.”

“Dean, you don’t,” Cas said sleepily.  “I—I want to…”

He trailed off, and Dean petted him for another minute before he slipped out of him completely.  He turned onto his side, gently dumping Cas onto the mattress.  He was fast asleep and snuggling close to Dean’s body.  Dean worked them under the sheets as gently as he could, not wanting to disturb him.  Once they were warm and entwined from arms to ankles, Dean allowed the seductive pull of sleep to drag him down with Cas.


	5. Chapter 9 Timestamp B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An explanation of how that towel rack came off the wall.

Dean rubbed Cas’ erection through his pants and told himself it would be easier to get his fly undone if he would just stop touching him and use both hands.  He was divided on getting Cas out in the open and letting go of his prize.  He figured he was going to have to let go eventually, so he quickly used both hands to pop the button on his pants and rip the zipper down.

“Careful!  I only have two pairs of dress pants with me,” Cas griped.

“Don’t know why you’re in dress pants today anyway,” Dean said as he shoved Cas’ pants and underwear down just enough to let his cock spring free.  Dean grabbed it as it bobbed in front of him and then immediately sucked him into his mouth.

Cas groaned harshly and flailed slightly as his knees started to give out and the pants restricted his movement.  He grabbed onto a nearby towel rack and just managed to keep himself upright.  Dean reached around to cup his ass and draw him closer.  He widened his lips and relaxed his jaw.  Cas slid all the way in and the head hit the back of his throat.  It didn’t even trigger a gag reflex and he nuzzled his nose against the soft skin of Cas’ abdomen as the man cursed loudly and pulled on the towel rack.

Dean didn’t slide off, but kept Cas all the way in, sucking and licking and twisting his head slightly to generate movement and friction.

“Fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck me…”

Dean smiled around the man’s cock, pleased that he had rendered him an inarticulate mess.

“Stop that, you bastard.”

“Op aht?” (Stop what?) Dean grunted out before sucking on Cas’ tasty, salty skin and swallowing.

Cas’ knees wobbled again and the towel rack creaked under his weight.

“I can feel you smiling.  Oh, Jesus…”

“Ut een.” (Just Dean)

“Fuck you.”

Cas put his other hand to the back of Dean’s head and began thrusting lightly into his mouth.  Dean concentrated on breathing through his nose and let Cas rut for a few moments.  Then he hummed loudly and swallowed again.  Cas’ hand clenched in his hair and he went rigid as he keened wildly and yanked on the towel rack again.

“Dean,” Cas gasped.  “Dean, Dean.  Gonna come, babe, pull back, back up, back—oh!”

Dean slid back lightly, very lightly, grazing his teeth along Cas’ sensitive member.

“ **Fuck**!”

Cas convulsed and hot, salty come splashed into Dean’s mouth.  He started swallowing as he sucked on the tip and pumped his shaft with a hand.  He was confused by the loud cracking sound.  Then he and Cas collapsed to the floor and Dean kept sucking on him until he could tell Cas was spent and twitching with overstimulation.  He sat up and wiped the corner of his mouth with the back of his wrist and was turned on even more to see Cas dazed and gyrating his hips feebly on the floor.  Then he laughed as he saw the towel rack still clenched tightly in Cas’ hand.  He looked at the wall and saw the small holes left behind due to the screws being ripped out of the drywall.

“That good, baby?” he asked cockily.

“Fucking amazing,” Cas breathed out around a satiated smile.  Dean blushed.  “Take it out, babe.  Le’me see.”

Dean unzipped his jeans and pulled his stiff cock out of his boxer-briefs.  Cas’ smile grew and he squirmed on the floor enticingly.  He kicked his pants off so he could let his legs fall open.

“Come on, then.”

Dean made quick work of jacking himself to completion, needing nothing more than seeing Cas’ hungry, possessive eyes on him to get him to bite his lip to stifle a shout and spurt thick stripes of come onto Cas’ abdomen and groin.  Cas ran his hand through the mess on his stomach and rubbed it into his skin.

“C’mere,” he commanded.

Dean leaned down and kissed Cas with short though passionate kisses.  He pulled back and smiled at Cas’ admiring expression.

“Damn, you give good head.”

“Thanks,” Dean chuckled.

“So, uh, how are you with home repairs?” he asked, looking at the metal rack disdainfully.

“Absolute shit without tools.”

Cas sighed.  “We’re going to have to tell the producers about this aren’t we?”

“Just say you slipped.”

“Or I was pushed.”  He shot Dean a look with an arched brow.

“It would probably be best if you said you were alone when it happened.”

“Why do I have to tell them?”

“You’re the one who pulled it off the wall.”

“You’re the one who made me do it.”

Dean smirked.  “Yeah, I’ll take responsibility for that.”

“Shut-up,” Cas laughed.  “Now help me up.  I want a shower and then I want to go to bed.  We’ve got a lot of work to do tomorrow.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me.”

Dean stood and put out a hand to help Cas to his feet.  He pulled him close and kissed him.  Cas caressed his face as they turned their heads to deepen the kiss.  They straightened and broke the kiss with a soft smacking sound.  They both opened their eyes and smiled at each other.

“Sap,” Dean said affectionately.

“Pot-kettle, babe.”


	6. Chapter 9 Timestamp C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Option B: a continuation of the end of Chapter 9.

Dean’s hands fumbled with the buttons of Cas’ shirt as Cas worked on the fly of his jeans.  They stumbled across the room, kissing and groping and throwing away offending articles of clothing as they made their way to the bed.  They broke apart to whip their pants and underwear off and then Cas shoved Dean onto the bed.  He bounced, looking stunned, and watched with wide eyes as Cas crawled on after him.  He put his hands to Dean’s thighs and pushed them apart.  Dean sucked in a sharp breath as Cas took his balls into his mouth and fondled them with his tongue.  Dean tasted good.  He always tasted good.  Whether he was clean or sweaty or covered in whatever he’d cooked that day.  Cas pushed his legs farther apart and sucked a little harder, rolling Dean’s balls around in his mouth.

“Ah, Cas—“

Dean bit off whatever he was going to say and Cas released his balls.  He grabbed his dick instead and sucked on the tip, teasing the slit with his tongue.  Dean’s head dropped to the mattress with a loud groan.  That was more like it.  He was going to fulfill his promise to make Dean scream tonight.

He bobbed his head up and down, running his tongue over Dean’s shaft and creating light suction by hollowing his cheeks.  Dean panted and gripped the sheets with his hands.  Cas went lower and lower until he felt Dean hit the back of his throat.  He opened his eyes and saw that he still had an inch to go.  Damn it.  He was almost too big.  Cas persevered and tried to take the rest in.  It really was too big though and he pulled completely off to suck in a deep breath.  He pumped his hand up and down and watched Dean smile happily as he propped himself up on his elbows and let his head hang back in lazy pleasure.

Cas looked at the monster dick in his hand again.  He gave his head a shake and went back in for more.  This time he didn’t try to take him all the way down, but did get him to the back of his throat again and swallowed three times in a row.  Dean jerked and swore and bucked his hips up.  Cas pulled off and bent his head down while pushing one of Dean’s legs up with a hand behind his knee.  He licked over his hole and teased and prodded at it mercilessly while Dean squirmed and cursed him.  Quickly Cas let go of everything and scurried off the bed.

“The hell, man?!” Dean demanded indignantly.

Cas waved the bottle of lube he’d retrieved from the nightstand at him and took up his place between Dean’s legs again.  He got a couple fingers slick and rubbed and circled them over Dean’s entrance.  The man himself was back to making pretty humming noises of approval.  One finger slipped in easily, so he had added the second and massaged his dick to ease the stretch in his ass.

Dean gripped the sheets tight again and pumped his hips in countermovement to Cas’ hand.  His fingers slid all the way in and Cas searched his hot, tight cavern until Dean’s body spasmed and he hissed encouragement.  Cas took Dean back in his mouth as he massaged his prostate.  Dean's moaning got louder and he bucked his hips and his body tensed and he called out a warning, but Cas gripped him firmly at the base of his dick and removed all stimulation.  Dean jerked and choked on a shout.  He opened his eyes, his expression a mixture of confusion and desperation.

“F-fuck, I felt like I just came.”

“Yeah…”  Cas squeezed his rock hard cock.  “But you didn’t.”

Dean dropped back fully onto the mattress, covering his face with his hands.  Cas worked a third finger into Dean and twisted his hand, working on stretching the muscle at his entrance as quickly and painlessly as he could.  Then he grabbed Dean by the hips and flipped him over.  Dean did his best to follow the movement with his upper body, but he was struggling just to not be a spectator in this event.

Cas put a little more lube in his palm to pump his dick and get it nice and wet.  He circled the head with his palm and bit his lip as his slit helped matters along with a little precome.  He grabbed Dean’s hips and pulled them up.  Dean barely got his knees under himself before Cas was forcing them apart, leaving him open and exposed to Cas' hungry look.  Cas palmed his cheeks open wide and then leaned forward and ate out his ass, wishing in the back of his mind he’d gotten flavored lube.  Dean was actually crying into the mattress by the time he was through.  Cas thought it was cute.  He lined up behind Dean, holding his cock poised at his entrance.  He gave one of Dean’s ass cheeks a little slap and the man cried out.

“Ready, babe?”

Dean nodded.

“Say it.”

“Get in me.”

Cas pushed in, holding Dean’s hip steady as he slid in.  He scooted forward and pushed in more until he was flush with Dean’s body.

“How’s it feel?”

“G-good,” Dean breathed.  “So, good.”

Cas circled his hips.  “Can you feel me?”

“Yes.”

“All of me?”

“Oh, fuck, Cas, yes.  You’re so hard.  Jesus Christ you’re hard.”

Cas smiled.  “You like that?”

“Yes, you little shit!  Yes!  It’s the way a fucking dick should be!  Hot, hard, and in my ass!”

Cas laughed but then slapped Dean’s ass.  He yelped.

“Any dick?”

“No, of course not, you fucker.  Now come on!”  Dean wiggled his hips.  “Move.  You promised to fuck me into the mattress, didn’t you?”

“Careful what you wish for, Dean.”

“It’s what you promised, asshole.”

Cas pulled out and snapped his hips forward almost viciously hard.  Dean made an odd sound as he tried to inhale and scream at the same time.

“You know,” Cas said, gently and easily pumping his hips back and forth, “I’m not sure I like you calling me such nasty names.”

“Wh—“

“Nor do I think you appreciate how good I am to you.”

“Good to me?  Cas, I—oh…oh, yes.  Like that, do it like that…”

Cas smiled and continued to fuck Dean with a vertical roll of his hips.  He went in deep, but stretched him wide with every iteration of the movement.

“Cas…”

“Yes, Dean?”

“More, baby,” Dean said weakly and gave himself completely over to Cas’ rhythm.  His upper body rocked gently with the mattress and Cas thrust a little bit harder.

“Dean, you ever fingered yourself before?”

“Wh-what?”

“You heard me.”

Dean didn’t raise his head but shot him a look.  “N-yes,” he confessed in a small voice.

“So you know then.  How hot this is.  How tight you are.  How every time my dick fucks into you, you tighten up even more and pull me in deeper.”

Dean moaned softly.

“You feel how you clench and beg for it without saying a word?  So greedy, Dean.  You wanna milk me till I come?  Drink me down?”

“Fuck, Cas, Jesus.”  Dean turned his face into the sheets, hiding his blush.

Cas bent over and plastered himself to Dean’s back as he made short, quick jabs with his hips.

“I want you to, Dean.  I want you to squeeze me tight and make me come.  I wanna put my seed in you.”

Dean choked on a protest at his wording.

“And when I pull out, I’m going to watch my jizz dribble out of your ass, down your thighs, drip onto the sheets…”

“Cas, I’m begging you, I can’t…”

Cas sat up and resumed his longer, harder thrusts.

“Oh, but that’s the point, Dean.  Yes, you really fucking can.”

Cas got a good grip on his hips and started pounding away at Dean’s ass.  He let his head fall back and closed his eyes as he just focused on the sensation of fucking in and out of Dean’s body.  It was slippery and hot and just the right side of too tight.  When he felt himself drawing near to orgasm, he slowed his movements and rolled his hips a couple of times.  Dean exhaled raggedly.

“Why are you stopping?” he whined.

“Because, I need you to find the right angle.”

“What?”

“Go on, you know better where to place yourself.”

Dean grumbled but struggled up onto his elbows.  He shifted around on his knees, bowing his back and then arching it.  He moved back against Cas and he sighed in pleasure as Dean’s ass worked around him.

“Oh—uhn!”  Dean stopped moving, and then pushed his hips back again.  “Ohhhh, there.  There, there, there.”

“Got it,” Cas said.

He reestablished his grip on Dean’s hips and thrust forward gently, verifying he was right on Dean’s prostate as Dean groaned and sank back into the mattress.  Cas resettled his knees, making sure he had good purchase, and then began moving.  Slowly at first, nudging the sensitive bud with his cockhead on each easy thrust, getting Dean to start a long moaning whine in the back of his throat.  He gradually picked up the pace and the strength of his movements.  Dean was letting out little, “unh, unh, unh” noises on each thrust.  Then Cas couldn’t help but give into his own desires; he pistoned his hips as fast as he could, his consciousness starting to float outside his body as the endorphins rendered him positively drunk on lust.  Dean was crying out loudly with each thrust, the occasional curse word falling from his lips.

“Come on, Dean, come on, **come** on,” Cas chanted, fucking him so hard the twin beds were starting to lift up on the back end and thump against the floor.

“C-Cas, Cas, please.  You have to touch me.  Please, touch me.  I can’t—I can’t.  It’s good.  So, good.  Feels good, but I can’t-I can’t -I ca—oh God, oh God!”

Dean screamed and Cas gasped as his ass clenched around his dick so tightly he had to stop moving or risk hurting them both.  He shouted an obscenity and came inside Dean, pumping load after load deep inside of him.

His whole body was quivering with exertion and exhaustion.  He hadn’t realized how hard he had been working with the adrenaline to cover up his efforts.  He pulled out of Dean’s body and immediately moaned in regret from the loss.  Dean collapsed onto the mattress and lay unmoving.  Cas flopped next to him, trying to catch his breath and was actually afraid his heart might be beating a little too fast.

After several minutes he was finally convinced he wasn’t about to die.  His eyes fluttered open and he found Dean watching him.  He smiled and reached up with a weary arm to thread his fingers through Dean’s hair.

“I told you, you could,” Cas smirked.

Dean closed his eyes.

“Fuck you, Novak.”

“Tomorrow night, Winchester.  I’m beat.”


End file.
